A Quiet Day in the Squad Room
by star jelly
Summary: He just thought it was going to be a quiet day.


**Sometimes I can't write new chapters because little one shots are ru****nning around my head. I figured that if I got this one out, ideas might come a little faster for me. I also thought that there needed to be more Creese out there.  
**

**This story is for Citosol because I don't have a new chapter done yet. **

Tidwell looked out over his squad room. As he watched his detective at work he let out a sigh. Things had been very quiet around the squad room for quite some time. Almost three years ago Dani Reese had taken the lieutenants exam, and passed. She left for a squad room of her own, leaving a much quieter Charlie Crews. It wasn't that Crews had become quieter, he still talked as much as he used to, it was just that his new partner wasn't as receptive as Reese had been. _Or as good looking_. Tidwell thought to himself.

He and Reese had ended days after Crews had been shot, and the last time Tidwell had talked to her had been the day she had left. He had wanted to get back together, she hadn't. And that had been that. Tidwell didn't think about her much, she only came to mind on days when the squad room was especially quiet, days like today.

Tidwell shut his eyes, as though it were all a dream and when he opened them the squad room would be like it was two years ago. Tidwell opened his eyes and looked out the window of his office in time to see a young boy run into the squad room. The boy was about two, maybe younger. He had a bubbly smile on his face, the kind that toddlers get when they're doing something that makes them more then happy. He was a beautiful kid, _can I say that out loud without sounding like a perv? _Tidwell wondered. The boy had wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes. The little boy took in his new surroundings, and then let out a shriek of delight.

Everyone in the squad room jumped. Tidwell choked back a laugh as he saw coffee cups fall, paperwork tumble, and people jump out of their skins. Everyone looked around frantically for the source of the noise. _Look lower _thought Tidwell.

Crews stood suddenly. It was Tidwell's turn to be shocked when the little boy saw him and shrieked "Dada!" Crews strode over to the boy and scooped him up into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Crews asked the boy, concern was written all over his face.

"I was away!" the kid gurgled, or at least that was what Tidwell thought he said.

"Oh you ran away did you?" Crews asked as he flipped the little boy so he was hanging upside down. The little boy didn't answer, he just shrieked in delight and clapped his hands together happily.

"We should get you back to Mommy" Crews turned to walk out of the squad room when suddenly Dani Reese ran into the room. Tidwell's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. _God, she's still beautiful_. he thought to himself. Reese's frantic look disappeared the moment she saw Crews and the little boy, instead a smirk played across her face.

"There you are," she said walking over to Crews. When she got to him he gave her the boy and they exchanged whispered words. Tidwell couldn't take it anymore, he opened the door to his office and walked out into the room.

"Reese" he called out. Dani turned to face him a small smile played across her face.

"Captain!" Crews said cheerfully, "I don't believe you've met my son, Andrew. Or my wife."

Tidwell thought the world stopped.

"Your wife?" he sputtered, "How-why-when?"

"To find answews one must fiwst know the twue question." Andrew said.

"Oh god" groaned Reese, "he really is your son. When did you teach him that one?"

"Yesterday." Crews replied with a smile towards his son before turning to Tidwell. "To answer your question Captain, we 'got together' shortly after I was shot. When Dani passed the lieutenants exam we figured it would be the perfect time to take our realtionship to a new level. Three months later we were married, nine months after that came Andrew."

"And here we all are" Reese said with a dramatic wave of her arm. As her arm swept across the squad room Dani got a good look at the clock on the wall. "Oh god is that the time?" she quickly checked her wrist watch. "Shit" she muttered. "We got to go or this little guy will be late for a doctors appointment."

Dani leaned up and gave Charlie a quick kiss. "I'll see you later" she said to him.

"Bye Dada!" Andrew waved good-bye.

"Bye little one"

"Dani!" Tidwell called out just as she was about to walk out the door. She turned to face him.

"You're happy right?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied before turning and walking out the door.

Tidwell walked back into his office with a smile on his face. She was happy, that was all that mattered.


End file.
